Festivity Mystery
by charmajinai
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto thought that preparing for the annual school festival would be a piece of cake. But what if the school's ice prince decided to join the party? And what are these mysterious shadows hovering? SasuNaru & OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Start of the Beginning

Um. Please have mercy on me. This is my first fanfic, so um, there.  
This is charmajinai pleading you to spare her from sudden death. .  
Unbeta'd yet so please endure any mistakes found. I'll find someone eventually. XD

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto thought that preparing for the annual school festival would be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong he was when the school's ice prince decided to join the party. And what are these mysterious shadows lurking in the dark? SasuNaru and other minor pairings. OC inlcuded. Rated M for future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and all its characters. If I do, Sasuke and Naruto would have been married right now. _

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey Blondie, Principal Tsunade wants to see you in her office now!" Inuzuka Kiba, a brunette boy with red upside down triangles in both his cheeks, yelled from the front door of the classroom.

"Shut up dog breath. I'm not in the mood for that hag's punch right now." Muttered Uzumaki Naruto, the said blond, slowly looking up from his desk and glaring at Kiba. He winced at the memory of his last visit to the principal's office, unconsciously grasping his left shoulder where a light bruise could still be seen.

"Aw, c'mon Naruto! If you don't go there right now, I'm gonna have my ass kicked to next month! Don't you pity me?" Kiba slumped into the chair in front of Naruto. "And besides, she wouldn't call you in her office just to harass you, would she?"

"I don't ca-"

"Just go in there Naru-chan," interrupted a long haired brunette girl who just entered the classroom sipping a fruit juice. "I'll even come with you if you want too."

"Ma-chaaan, I don't wanna go! She'll just probably make me do all her errands!" whined Naruto, pouting at the brunette. Aorenji Majinai has been his best friend ever since he saved her from bullies in kindergarten. "I just wanna sleep."

"If you go there now," grinned Majinai "I'll treat you to ramen after my piano practice. Deal?" The brunette's grin widened, knowing that she got him once she mentioned his favorite food.

"What are we waiting for then? I bet the old hag is fuming already! Let's go!" shouted Naruto, already walking out the door. The two brunettes sweat dropped at their friend and sighed, following him outside the room towards the principal's office.

Naruto, Kiba and Majinai walked past the halls and the large yards, chattering about their classes. The three of them are currently attending Konoha TG University, a college for the talented and gifted only, ranging from academic to artistic. The school is supported by the government intending to hone young students to the best of their ability, and is therefore, free. But once you entered, outside communication is prohibited seeing the college's location is an isolated island owned by the government. Conveniently, the island is complete of all necessities required to build a small city so that students may feel comfortable.

As the three of them walked past the library, they didn't fail to notice a small, or rather quite large, group of girls huddling near the library's door, speaking in low voices with dreamy looks in their faces.

"What are those girls doing there?" Naruto asked, confused by the group's behavior. Majinai and Kiba just stared at him and shrugged.

"I know we've only been in here for a week or so Naruto, but I didn't think you'll be this clueless about… stuffs." Kiba snickered, sweeping his hand in the direction of the girls.

"Well I'm sorry then Kiba. It's not like I love to gossip about things y' know." Naruto scowled, but the glint in his eyes tells them otherwise. He was curious.

"Apparently my dear Naru-chan, the prince Uchiha Sasuke spends his free time in the library." Maj supplied, draining her fruit juice. "The fact that he's in there should answer your question."

"Oh, okay. But who's Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked blankly.

"Dude! Are you shitting me?" Kiba asked in disbelief, jumping in front Naruto.

"Obviously, NO." Naruto pouted.

"Well, Naru-chan. I think it is time for me to teach you something you might find useful in the future days to come." Grinned Majinai, already dragging the two boys to one of the benches situated on the sides of the hallways. The two boys looked nervously at each other.

"E-Eh? But, Ma-chan, we need to go to Tsunade-baachan now! She'll kill me, US, if we don't go the-"

"Shush, idiot. I'll handle her so sit!" the brunette glared at her best friend, pushing him to sit down on the bench.

Majinai then took her place in front of the boys and continued. "Firstly, Uchiha Sasuke is a year older than us. His family is the owner of the Uchiha Corp. and I know, Naru-chan," added Maj, seeing Naruto's jaw dropped. "His parents died in an accident 5 years ago and now his older brother is managing the company."

"But that do-"

"As I've read into you, my dear Naru-chan, you obviously do not know who this Sasuke person is." Maj cleared her throat. "Uchiha Sasuke has the biggest fan girl group in the university, currently ranked number one in academics in his year and has the looks and money to die for. He plays the piano too, in case you're wondering why I know so much. We're classmates." Smirked Majinai.

"Uh, okay?" Naruto said slowly, "It's not like I need to know so much about him anyways. He seems too good to be true." Shrugged Naruto. Kiba was about to say something when Naruto stood up. "Come on, let's hurry to Tsunade-baachan's office." Added the blond.

The three of them continued walking down the hall, occasionally saying hi to friends they passed by. After a few minutes, they reached a well-lit circular area where a lady was busy writing in her desk.

"Ne, Shizune-neechan, we're here for the old hag." Naruto said, looking at the black haired lady. Shizune looked up from her bangs and smiled seeing the three of them.

"Just go in there already, Tsunade-sama's been expecting you for a while now."

"Thank you Shizune-san!" smiled Majinai as they stepped inside the office.

Once they entered the office, they saw lady with pale blonde hair up to her shoulders, tied in two pigtails at her back, looking out the window. Upon hearing her office door opened and closed, she turned around and smirked, spotting the three of them.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto."

"Cut the crap baa-chan. What do you want with me? I'm not going to do your stupid paper works again if that's it!" Naruto huffed. "Ma-chan can do it." He added.

The brunette slapped her friend in the head. "Idiot!" She hissed. "No way am I gonna waste my time signing papers instead of playing soccer or spending time with my precious piano!" she added while Kiba snickered. "Make Kiba do it." She said, looking at the other boy.

"Why you li-" Kiba started but was interrupted.

"Shut up brats!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist in the desk, the force cracking the sides of the table. The three students audibly gulped and forced their mouths shut.

"I'm going straight to the point so listen." Tsunade sighed. "As you all know, the annual school festival will be held in September, and as a tradition, six students are specifically chosen to head the planning of the festivities." She continued. "And obviously, the fact that I called you here Naruto, makes you one of the six." She raised her hand to stop Naruto who opened his mouth to retort. "And since the two of you are already here," she pointed at Kiba and Majinai, "you'll be the other two." She smirked.

"**BU-**" the three of them shouted.

"**NO BUTS**!" You don't have a say in this!" She glared and then grinned.

The three of them slumped their shoulders in defeat and sighed.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama." Majinai started. "May we know who the other three is? That is if you have already chosen them." Asked Maj, scratching her right cheek awkwardly.

Tsunade looked at her and smirked evilly. Majinai visibly tensed. "Why yes Aorenji-san. In fact, I've already called them and will be here in a few minutes."

She turned her back on the three. "Hayato Natsume will be the music director. Hyuuga Neji will also be there since he's the student body's president." Kiba and Majinai's eyed widened, already knowing what's next. "And of course, the student body president, Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?" Kiba yelled.

Just then, the office door opened and three boys entered.

"What may we be of help, Tsunade-sama?" a velvet voice asked.

Naruto, Kiba and Majinai swiveled their head so fast upon hearing the voice.

"Oh." Was the only thing Majinai was capable of saying.

In front of them were the most popular boys in the university.

_ 'This is gonna be such a drag.'_ Naruto, Kiba and Majinai thought.

**TBC**

* * *

R/R  
Should I continue? T^T

**Majinai:** I suck.

**Naruto:** You do not. *Pats her back.*

**Sasuke:** She does.

**Majinai**: See? *bawls*


	2. Soccer Shadowing

So I decided to continue this aaand, thank you so much for the people who reviewed this.  
I wouldn't have the guts to continue if it weren't for you guys. *bows*

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto thought that preparing for the annual school festival would be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong he was when the school's ice prince decided to join the party. And what are these mysterious shadows lurking in the dark? SasuNaru and other minor pairings. OC inlcuded. Rated M for future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and all its characters. If I do, Sasuke and Naruto would have been married right now. -_-

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"About time you arrive Uchiha. I was just telling these three," gesturing to Naruto, Maj and Kiba "that they'll be participating in the annual festival under your command."

"Hn. Then I trust that these three are capable of following my orders. Am I right, Tsunade-sama?" the raven haired inquired, particularly looking at Naruto.

"I'm sure they're up to your standards, if not exceeding them." Smirked Tsunade. Naruto spun his head to her direction.

"No way am I agreeing to this hag! I'm not going to spend my time taking orders from idiots like him!" shouted Naruto, raising a finger and furiously pointing at Sasuke. The Uchiha just quirked an eyebrow in response and proceeded on ignoring the other three.

"Then I suggest that we immediately start on the planning, Tsunade-sama." Interjected a boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes. "Sasuke and I have already made the plans and Reiji has the event's music organized."

Tsunade looked at the pale eyed boy and grinned. "Very well then, Hyuuga. I expect all of you to submit the initial plan same day next week. "If that's all cleared up, then you are dimissed. Sasuke, I give you permission to held meeting and such things needed for the preparation."

The said boy just bowed and quietly went out the door, Neji silently following but the other black haired boy lingered for a moment.

Majinai raised her eyebrows in an inquiring way. "May I help you?" she asked, noticing that the pale boy was looking at her.

"Not particularly. I just want to mention that you play piano quite… "He clucked his tongue, "reckless." He smirked and followed his other two companions out the door.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Majinai shouted, about to ran after the boy if not for Naruto and Kiba holding both her arms. It did not help that the boys were laughing at her. _'I am so getting my revenge on you!'_ she quietly thought, frustrated that she wasn't able to at least punch that stupid face.

"I never pegged you to scream profanities Ma-chan. That's so… unlike a lady." Naruto muttered, trying to stifle his laughter but failing horribly.

"Well I never even thought you know how to use the word PEG." Majinai answered darkly, clearly still pissed at the earlier events.

"You id-"

"STOP!" Tsunade shouted from her desk. The three went to look at her and sweat dropped. They almost forgot that they were still inside the principal's office. They slowly backed to the door and immediately ran outside, fearing that they might get a desk thrown at them if they stayed even for a second more.

Thinking that they have at least covered a great amount of distance between them and the horrible office, they stopped to get their breath, panting and sweating from running so fast.

"I'm not" pant "going in… there" pant "again!" huffed Naruto, trying to regain his breathing, looking at his two friends who were in the same state as him.

"Well me neither. That meeting has supplied me for a whole four years of not going in there again." Scowled Kiba.

Majinai just pouted, looking at the hall's windows outside the soccer field.

"Hey." Naruto tried getting her attention. "What's bugging you, ne?"

The brunette just looked at her friend and sighed. "Nothing." She grinned at her two friends. "I better get down to the field, my teammates are already there." She said, pointing out the window. "Kiba, Naru-chan, you're coming with me?"

Kiba looked at Naruto at grinned. "Yeah, I see the team down there anyways. I bet Naruto doesn't want another reason for Sai to harass him due to being late." The blond just scowled at his friend but nodded anyway.

Majinai just laughed at looked out the window again, watching Temari on the goal box. She was just staring blankly at her when she saw a shadow hidden behind a tree near the goal. She squinted her eyes but saw nothing there. Thinking she was just hallucinating from hunger, she shook her head and dismissed the thoughts. _'Stupid tree.'_

"Come on," she waved to her friends. "I still have piano classes after practice." She pouted, remembering the pale boy with the Uchiha and Hyuuga. "And I wanna eat soon."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted, grinning at the thought of food and dashed off, dragging Kiba and Majinai with him.

* * *

_'Hmm. I wonder what kinds of activity will there be in the festival.'_ Naruto mused to himself as he took of his school uniform and switched it for his soccer ones. As soon as he finished changing, he went out of the locker room and walked towards the field, still day dreaming of festival events which included a ramen eating contest. He was sure he's going to win that one. A grin slowly spread across his face, until a ball hit him on the back of his head.

"HEY! What was that for?" He yelled, turning around to kill whoever threw the ball.

"Sorry dude, didn't see you there." Kiba was laughing. Naruto smacked the back of his head and glared. "Okay okay! Sheesh! It's just you were kinda spacing out and I just can't resist to pass up a moment to hit you." Kiba rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Funny dog breath. I really don't fancy having to take physical injuries in return for your laughs." Scowled Naruto. Just then, a pale boy with short black hair went up to them and smiled.

"Nice to see you're not late Naruto-kun." Naruto and Kiba turned towards the owner of the voice and Naruto backed a few steps.

"Oh, hehe. Hi Sai. Yeah, we're not late so no need to scold us ne?" naruto laughed nervously.

Sai smiled, creepily by the way. "Why of course not Naruto-kun, I don't see it as scolding as you really do have a small d-" but was cut off when Naruto punched him on the face, visibly fuming.

"What the hell Sai? You haven't even seen my.. um.. my.. THING! So shut up!" Naruto shouted at the pale boy.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Sai was still smiling, though he was cradling his left cheek which started to get a little bit red.

"Dude. You sure got one hell of a punch." Kiba laughed and proceeded to jog towards the center of the field where their other team mates were waiting. Naruto sighed and then followed his friend.

"Yo, Naruto! Kiba! Took you long enough!" A white haired guy with quite sharp teeth grinned at them. "Good thing you're early, our practice time is cut off since Kakashi is currently away for the basketball meet so all were gonna do are a few laps and to practice our new goal keeper." He continued, pointing at a burly young man with orange hair on the goal box. "The name's Juugo, new recruit."

Naruto and Kiba jogged towards the goal box and grinned at the new guy.

"Hey hey!" Naruto called. "Juugo right?" He asked the boy who immediately nodded. "Good to have you on the team. I hope we can work well together." Grinned Naruto, reaching out his right hand for a hand shake which the boy took. "Oh yeah, my name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And this here," he gestured towards Kiba, "is Inuzuka Kiba. He's kinda weird so don't mind him."

"Hey, I heard that fox face!" Kiba laughed and slapped Juugo's shoulder playfully. "Looking forward to playing with you man."

Juugo just stared at them and gave them a small smile. "Yes. Let's play all well together."

Naruto and Kiba went back to the center of the field after harassing Juugo. "Quite the quiet type, isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. But I kinda feel he's a good guy, just quiet though." Kiba grinned.

Barely twenty minutes have passed when an unexpected visitor came and the practice was put to a stop. Naruto and Kiba looked at Sai, confused when he called for the two of them.

"What is it now Sai? Don't tell me you stopped the practice just to comment on my… y'know. Again." Naruto asked exasperated.

"Unfortunately, no Naruto-kun." Sai smiled again, although rather fake and proceeded. "It seems that Uchiha-san wants to talk to you though." He said, looking at Naruto's back.

Naruto turned around so fast and spotted a raven haired boy standing a few meters from the field. He had his arms crossed above his chest, obviously not pleased with having to wait under the blazing hotness.

"What does he want now?" He muttered to as he left towards the pale boy.

He stopped in front of the raven and shifted his weight in his other foot._ 'Now this is awkward.'_ He thought.

"Isn't it in your principle to be early, eh Uzumaki?" started Sasuke, which made Naruto jumped a bit from surprise.

"What the- Shut up bastard!" Naruto retorted back, face flushed from embarrassment. "Here I am, gracing you with my most requested presence and then what you do is insult me." Blue eyes glaring into cold black ones.

"Well, pardon my manners then dobe. But I was under the impression that you knew about your priorities in the upcoming event." Sasuke smirked, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto blushed but quickly recovered. "I-I am! I was just playing dumb you know. And don't call me dobe, teme!"

Sasuke just continued to smirk smugly at the blond and continued. "We have a meeting tonight, 8:00 sharp. I expect you to be on time, dobe. And bring your two friends with you." He said and then walked away.

Naruto just stared at his back and realized he doesn't know where the meeting will be held. "Hey teme! Where exactly are we meeting?" He shouted at the pale boy's back.

The Uchiha just stopped but didn't turn aroud, tilting his head to the side a bit to let the other know he heard him. "At my dorm idiot. Majinai should know." Then started walking away.

_'Eh? Are him and Ma-chan on first name basis?'_ he wondered and then inwardly slapped himself. _'Of course, you idiot. He just called her by her first name.'_ He sighed and the walked to the field, continuing the practice.

* * *

"Done your part?" Neji asked from behind the building across from the soccer field as Sasuke passed by.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke. "They're already making their move. It's just a few months before that day so it's natural." He continued walking, Neji silently following him. "Where's Reiji?"

"On the girls' soccer team practice. He took it upon himself to inform Majinai."

Sasuke just looked at him and then shrugged. "I hope he knows what he's getting into."

* * *

"Finished at last." Majinai huffed, exiting the locker rooms and walking towards her piano class, fishing her phone from her pocket to text Naruto where to meet. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bump into something, or rather someone.

"You better watch where you're going miss." A voice said and she looked up to see black eyes looking at her.

"You! What are you doing here?" She shouted, glaring at the boy.

"It seems though that I also study in this college. Funny right?" He said sarcastically. Majinai felt her face flushed and looked away.

"We have a meeting later tonight. Sasuke already inform your blond friend on where and on what time. I'll be expecting you." The boy muttered and then left here but stopped after a few steps. "And my name's not YOU, it's REIJI." And then walked out.

_'EH? Weird guy.'_ Majinai thought. 'Better ask Sasuke if it's true.' She continued walking, passing by the wired gates that separates the school from the shops outside. She continued to ignore it as usual when a group of black cars caught her attention. The cars were speeding past the school. _'Another weird thing. Cars like that don't often make appearances here in the island.'_ She frowned and then continued walking to her next class.

* * *

**Majinai:** Wew. That took a lot out of me.

**Reiji**: Sure you did.

**Majinai:** Shut up! Where is Naruto by the way?

**Naruto:** Heeeeeelp!

**Sasuke:** He's with me, don't worry.

**Majinai:** Okaaay? *sweats drop* I'll try updating this every week guys. Now I gotta get my gyuudon! *dashes off*

**Reiji:** Please continue supporting us guys. *bows and walks after Majinai*


End file.
